Werewolves of StoryBrooke
by AlphaWolfQuin
Summary: The Evil Queen aka. Regina Mills has a heart as black as night. The only things she cares about is power, her adopted son Henry, and bringing misery to the residents of StoryBrooke Maine. One day Regina's town gets a pack of visitors hell bent on revenge. The Alpha of the pack not only catches Regina's eye but she slowly catches the Evil Queen's heart as well. FxF, Rated M
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet as Regina tucked Henry into bed. She made her way into the bathroom and drew herself a hot bath. It had been a long day and the woman needed to relax. With Henry running off with Emma constantly and her right hand Sydney losing the sheriff's spot to Ms. Swan put unneeded stress on the mayor of StoryBrooke and all she wanted to do was have a moment of quiet relaxation while she planned her next move. Regina poured some bubble bath into the water before pouring herself a large glass of wine and setting it down next to the large luxurious tub. When the tub was filled Regina slipped out of her bathrobe and stepped inside. A sigh of content escaped her lips as she sunk into the water and she smiled as she inhaled the sweet scent of lavender and reached for her glass of wine.

A loud howl erupted from the woods followed by the screams of some men who were out there camping. The screams were followed by the sounds of bones cracking and sadistic laughter. "Ah, now that was delicious wouldn't you say? I told you when we got here we would have everything we could ever want, of course we'll have to hold off on eating humans for a while after this but I'm sure this town has plenty of animals roaming the woods that we can feast on until we find the rest of the hunters that attacked our village" ,Skylar stated before wiping the blood from her chin with the sleeve of her jacket.

Skylar was the alpha of the pack and the meanest wolf out of them all. She stood at 5 foot 10 and weighed 170 pounds of solid muscle. Her eyes were a glowing blue and she had short messy jet black hair. The woman had a very boyish appearance but was pretty in her own way. Her brother Donovan had a similar look to him but was taller and had a lot more muscle. The two pups with them were twins that Skylar had found abandoned by their previous pack. The two women had short brown hair and brown eyes and were on the shorter side both looked to be about 20 but in all reality were 75 years old. Everyone in the group had one thing in common look wise and that was the tattoos on their bodies. Protection symbols and the pack's crest as well as other magical symbols, all of which protected them from the curse that had been put over the people of the land.

"Why are we killing them again? The curse was designed to make them forget who they are, so none of them remember attacking us" ,the younger of the two twins asked.

"Regardless if they remember or not, those bastards killed my parents and went after my Grandmother and my cousin, they deserve to die" ,Skylar growled out making the younger twin flinch. When Skylar noticed the pup flinch she sighed and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You're sweet Jamie unfortunately that can get you killed, you're a wolf, a beast, and no matter what realm you're in we're not accepted, we're hunted, you have to fight everyday to stay alive understand?"

Jamie nodded in understanding before responding, "So what now?" ,she asked Skylar.

"Now, we take a little tour of the town" ,Skylar responded before motioning for the rest of the group to follow her out of the woods.

When they reached town the four slowly walked down the streets taking everything in and remembering where everything was as they passed by it. Any townsfolk that happened to be outside as they passed by took one look at the group and made their way into their homes and most of them alerted the sheriff's office or the mayor herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's stomach turned as she looked at the gruesome sight. A trail of blood lead her to a murder sight. Body parts were spread around the land, all of which had flesh torn from them. The sheriff didn't know what to make of the sight, she had no idea what could be capable of doing this to five well armed men. She took a deep breath as she watched the body parts being cleaned up and bagged so that they could be sent to the lab.

"My goodness, what happened here?" ,Regina's voice came from behind Emma. Being the mayor she was informed of everything that went on in her town and when she had gotten the call she came to the scene right away.

"I don't know, there were a few calls last night about a group of strangers roaming the streets rather late but this doesn't look like a human attack, these men were partially...eaten" ,Emma responded as her stomach turned again. The sheriff couldn't take her eyes away from the bloody mess in front of her. "Maybe an animal, like a bear or something large enough to take five armed men out and escape".

"Hmm, maybe...but I'd still look into these new comers, find out what you can and report back to me" ,Regina stated in a stern tone before turning on her heels and walking away.

As the mayor walked off she kept glancing back at the mess, a feeling of dread filled her body and she didn't know why. Normally the woman could stomach anything but there was something about the attack that was familiar...too familiar and if her suspicions were true then she had a big problem on her hands that needed to be fixed and fast.

Regina made her way into the diner and took a seat at her regular table and waved Ruby over to take her order. Ruby immediately came over to the mayor's table and poured the woman a cup of coffee before taking her order. As Ruby walked away the bell on the door chimed as someone opened it. That's when Regina got her first sight of this group of newcomers she had been hearing about since about midnight. She simply watched the four make their way to the counter and took in their appearances, and burned them into her memory.

When Skylar and the rest of the group reached the counter Granny came over and looked at the group, "How may I help you?" ,she asked in a kind tone.

"I was just wondering if we needed to wait to be seated or if we can just pick a table we like" ,Skylar responded in a tone that was just as kind. She knew the old woman didn't recognize her because of the curse but Skylar was glad to see her none the less.

"Well there's a free table right there by where the mayor is sitting" ,Granny replied. "Can I get the lot of you some coffee?"

"Yes ma'am that would be wonderful" ,Skylar told her. "We'll take our seats, you take your time ma'am looks like you've got quite the breakfast rush" ,the wolf continued with a smile before motioning for her pack to follow her to the table Granny had pointed out.

Regina looked to the group as Skylar removed her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. The two locked eyes for a moment and Skylar purposefully made her blue orbs glow for a brief second, just enough time for the mayor to notice before she grinned and took her seat. It was clear the wolf wasn't trying to hide the fact that her and her friends weren't exactly what this realm would consider normal. The alpha took her seat next to her brother Donovan and turned to speak to him but was interupted by the sound of a chair sliding across the floor followed by footsteps coming towards her.

"Good morning, I don't believe we've met. I'm Regina Mills, the mayor of StoryBrooke." ,Regina stated with a forced smile on her face. After seeing what she saw there was no way she wasn't going to 'introduce' herself the group and try to find out more about them. Without being offered she took a seat on the opposite side of Skylar. "When do you fine people arrive?"

Skylar looked to the mayor as the woman sat down and a devious grin spread across her face before she looked Regina in the eyes, "Last night...your majesty" ,the wolf whispered so that only Regina and the others at the table could hear her. "I must say I'm very impressed Regina, you've really made yourself and the rest of these fine people a nice...cozy place to live in" ,Skylar continued in the same quiet tone.

Regina stiffened up a bit after hearing Skylar call her 'Majesty', No one other then her and knew about the curse. Her son Henry knew but the ramblings of a small boy with an overactive imagination meant little to nothing to the people of StoryBrooke. Most of them simply thought he was just being a kid but now that their was a group of people who apparently knew who she was in town she knew she had to figure out who they were and what they wanted and most importantly make sure they kept quiet, even if that meant removing them from StoryBrooke permanently.

"What's your name?" ,Regina asked as she forced another smile.

"I'll tell you when the time is right" ,Skylar replied before grinning at the woman again.

"When exactly will that be?" ,Regina asked in response with a slightly annoyed tone. The woman didn't approve of the little game the woman was clearly playing with her and she was starting to get angry. "Tell you what, how about I give you a tour of the town in a few hours, then we can get lunch. I'm sure you'll find the time to give me your name as we have a look around...that's if you know what's good for you" ,Regina whispered as she glared into Skylar's eyes.

"Perhaps...meet up around lunch time, sounds like a plan...will you find us or do you want us to find you?" ,Skylar responded, the cocky grin still plastered on her face.

"Oh, I'll find you...trust me" ,Regina replied in a dark tone before standing up and making her way out the door. She headed to her office to start planning her next move with these newcomers. While picturing different ways to kill the cocky little bitch that seemed to lead them.


	3. Chapter 3

Time had flown by fast and it was nearing lunch time which meant it was close to the time that Regina had told Skylar she would find her. Regina send Sidney out to follow Skylar's group and keep her posted on where they were so that she would know where to find them when she needed too. The mayor sat in her office awaiting the phone call from Sidney that would inform her of the group's location. When her phone rang a smile formed on Regina's lips before she answered, "Good afternoon Mr. Glass, do you have their location?" ,the mayor asked in a stern tone.

"Y-yes madame mayor, they're just outside Granny's inn" ,Sidney responded, his voice shaken slightly. After hanging up the phone Sidney looked to Skylar who had him lifted up by the collar of his shirt and pinned against the side of the inn. "She's on her way" ,he told the wolf. The man was shaking from head to toe and his heart was racing, he had never encountered anyone like Skylar in his life and he sure as hell didn't want to make the woman angrier then she already was. "C-can I g-go now?"

"Nope, you're staying right here with me until your boss gets here" ,Skylar responded. "Now, I'm gonna put you down but, if you try to run or do anything stupid I'll fucking eat you" ,the wolf continued before putting Sidney down gently. Skylar then lit up a cigarette and leaned against the wall next to Sidney and took a drag before blowing the smoke out slowly. The wolf had sent the rest of her pack elsewhere for the time being. Skylar didn't care about getting a tour of the town nor did she care about having lunch with the mayor, the wolf was there to make a deal and if things went south she had a game plan.

When Regina pulled up to the inn she looked around to see if she could spot the group, when she didn't she shut her car off and got out. Just as she was about to walk towards the door she heard a loud whistle. Regina looked in the direction of where the noise had come from and spotted Skylar waving her over towards the alleyway next to the inn. "Good afternoon, how in the hell did you know I was coming?" ,Regina asked in an annoyed tone as she made her way towards the alley. When she rounded the corner she spotted Sidney leaning against the wall, his eyes wide with fear and his entire body shaking. "Sidney, what the hell..." ,the mayor began as she went to walk towards Sidney.

"Ah ah ah, slow down there I'm not done with him yet" ,Skylar growled out as she placed a hand on Regina's chest to hold her back.

Regina grabbed Skylar's hand and pushed it away from her, "Don't you touch me" ,she snapped before pushing past Skylar and making her way over to Sidney. "Where's the rest of them?" ,she demanded.

Sidney went to respond but all that came out was a bunch of stuttering jibberish that made Skylar let out a loud menacing laugh, "D-d-duh" ,the wolf teased before grabbing the man by the shirt and gripping it tight. "You know I really don't like being followed Regina...how stupid can you be to have someone follow a group of were-" ,Skylar began but was cut off by Regina.

"Please!" ,Regina shouted before Skylar could continue. "What do you want?"

"I want to work something out...with you, Regina" ,Skylar said in response.

"Ok, fine...just let him go and we can talk" ,the mayor agreed.

The wolf looked to Regina and smirked before releasing her grip on Sidney. Just as the man was about to run Skylar grabbed him again, "Wait..." ,she began before pulling Sidney close and lifting him slightly so that they were face to face. "You try looking for my friends and I will kill you, GOT IT!" ,the wolf growled out dangerously. Sidney nodded his head and whimpered like a frightened child making Skylar shake her head then throw him to the ground. As soon as the man hit the ground he scurried away as fast as he could.

When Sidney was out of sight Regina looked to Skylar and crossed her arms over her chest. "So, you gonna give me a name yet or are we going to keep playing this childish little game of yours?" ,she asked Skylar as she looked the wolf in the eyes.

"Skylar...my name is Skylar" ,the wolf replied.

"Alright Skylar, you wanna talk get in the car" ,Regina demanded as she pointed to her car. "And don't worry, I have no magic in this realm nor any silver so you're safe" ,she continued before making her way towards the car.

Reluctantly, Skylar followed the woman and got into the passenger's side and slammed the door shut before looking over to the mayor, "So...where we heading?" ,the wolf asked right before taking another drag off of her cigarette.

"My office, and throw that out...filthy habit I don't want to smell like smoke nor do I want my car to" ,Regina demanded in response. She glared at Skylar until the wolf threw the cigarette out the window. "Thank you" ,she stated in an annoyed tone before turning the key in the ignition and driving off towards city hall.


	4. Chapter 4

When Regina pulled her car up to the front of city hall she turned off the engine then turned to look at Skylar. "Follow me and don't raise any suspicions like you have been, you want to talk then you'll have to listen as well" ,she stated sternly before exiting the vehicle and making her way inside city hall.

Skylar followed behind Regina and looked around as they walked towards the woman's office. Within a few moments Regina was ushering Skylar into a large office and shutting the door behind them. The wolf watched as Regina fixed herself a drink then nodded when the mayor offered her one. "Feeling a bit stressed out mayor?" ,Skylar asked with a smirk before taking a sip of the drink Regina just handed her.

"What makes you think that?" ,Regina asked with a forced smile before taking a large gulp from her own glass.

"Hmm, well..." ,Skylar began before setting her glass down on Regina's desk and slowly making her way over to her with an arrogant grin on her face.

As Skylar got closer Regina backed up and within a few seconds felt herself against the wall. The wolf practically pressed up against her. Regina placed her hands at her sides and pressed them flat against the wall. The unwanted invasion of space making her heart race and her blood boil with rage. She felt trapped and that was something Regina hated, she hated not having control of a situation and she felt her control slipping away where she thought she had it the most...in her own office.

"I can hear your heart racing but, I know you don't fear me, your heart is racing because you would like nothing more then to rip mine out at the moment...am I right?" ,Skylar asked in a dark tone as she stared into the mayor's eyes. "You've become tense, your body temperature has raised, and your breathing has become more shallow all signs of a woman who is stressed out or angry, are you angry with me your majesty?"

Regina let out a growl before lifting her hands and placing them on Skylar's chest and shoving the wolf back a few inches to gain some space between them. "You're a very gutsy person to step on my toes the way you have been Skylar, not many people...actually no one ever crosses me not here anyway" ,the mayor hissed.

"I'm not just anyone" ,Skylar replied simply.

"Oh I've realized that, now if you want this little meeting to continue you'll back away from me and take a seat so we can talk like civilized human beings" ,Regina told Skylar as she glared into the wolf's eyes.

Skylar let out a dark laugh before before backing away and taking a seat in the chair in front of the mayor's desk, "I can be civilized your majesty but, human...well I couldn't be human even if I wanted to be" ,she stated before grabbing her glass off of the desk and leaning back in her chair.

The mayor sat down behind her desk then leaned forward and rested her elbows on the surface and her chin on the top of her fists before smiling at the wolf sitting across from her, "Now, let's get down to business...tell me why you're here and what you want Skylar" ,Regina said, keeping her eyes on Skylar as she waited for an answer.

"It's simple Regina, I came here for revenge...those men your sheriff found in the woods you know who they are don't you?" ,Skylar began in response.

"A bunch of campers" ,Regina answered in a mocking tone before letting out a laugh of her own.

A low growl came from Skylar before she leaned forward and slammed her fists on top of the woman's desk, "They're murderers, even if they don't remember their previous lives they're still murderers and they deserved to die" ,the wolf stated in a dangerous tone as her eyes glowed brightly.

"Relax...I was just yanking your chain, I know exactly who they were...hunters, wolf hunters to be exact" ,Regina began in response before sipping on her drink and getting up from her seat. She made her way behind Skylar running her fingertips across the wolf's shoulders before placing both of her hands on Skylar's shoulders and leaning down. Her lips brushed against Skylar's earlobe as she whispered, "Let me guess, you and your pack want the rest of the group eliminated as well?"

"You're a smart woman your majesty, always have been" ,Skylar said in response. "Don't think that if you do me this favor I won't repay you nicely, there's definitely something in it for you if you help my pack and I."

"Oh, honey if I even thought there wasn't something in it for me we wouldn't be sitting here right now" , Regina replied in a cocky tone. "Do tell me Skylar, if I let you hunt down these men what is in it for me?"

"Well...what would you want? Oddly, I'm in a very giving mood today" ,Skylar asked in a bored tone.

An evil smirk came across Regina's face before she squeezed the wolf's shoulders gently then made her way back to her own seat. The mayor leaned back in her chair and looked to Skylar, "If I help you then you'll be in my debt, it's simple you work for me, meaning I own you, you'll do whatever I ask without question and you'll do as I wish to my satisfaction no matter what it is I ask of you" ,she told Skylar before taking a sip of her drink.

Another low growl escaped Skylar. The wolf sighed then looked to Regina and smirked evilly, "Fine...and what is it that you want me to do first?" ,the wolf asked.

"First off, keep your mouth shut about the curse and second keep an eye on my son Henry, make sure he isn't spending too much time with the sheriff, I suggest you give Ms. Swan a reason to do her job more so then the normal work load if you catch my drift" ,Regina replied.

"Hmm, so you want me to make trouble for the sheriff...what do you suggest? Arson, riots in your streets, or perhaps an...abduction of someone important in town or at least someone important to her, I find that when you attack something close to someone their focus on anything else seems to fade rather quickly" ,Skylar responded before downing the rest of her own drink.

Regina simply rolled her eyes at the first two suggestions but when the wolf mentioned abduction the mayor perked up and a smirk came across her face, "Perfect...I knew you were a smart one, I could just tell when I first met you that we would make a wonderful team" ,Regina began before standing and pouring Skylar another drink and topping off her own. The mayor gazed out the window for a moment as she spoke, "The sheriff thinks she has found an ally in my friend Sidney Glass, you know, the guy you made soil himself in the alleyway earlier. He's been plotting with her to take me down and he has convinced her he can be trusted. In all reality I've been feeding him information to give to her the entire time, but she believes she needs him, the woman is hell bent on ruining me so she'll do anything to find that man if he goes missing, get what I'm saying?"

"So, snatch up Mr. Glass and hide him away somewhere until you see it fit to release him? Do we tell him the plan after I've taken him?" ,Skylar asked before sipping her drink.

"No, let him think it's real, the less anyone knows the better. Plus it's hilarious to watch that man squirm and he is clearly afraid of you, don't worry about the repercussions I'll make sure that when the time comes for him to be found he'll keep his mouth shut about his abductors" ,Regina promised as she looked Skylar in the eyes.

"Oh, and how can you be so sure the man will keep quiet?" ,the wolf asked curiously.

"One, he's madly in love with me and two he is deathly afraid of you, do you think I didn't know you would pick up that he was following you? My plan has been in play since we met at the diner this morning, I wanted you to shake him up that's why I had him trail you. I know a lot more then you think old wolf, I knew as soon as I seen that crime scene this morning what was going on. I know everyone in this town, after all I created it" ,Regina began with a smirk. "Those men are just a taste of what you can have if you work with me, I admire your power Skylar, so strong not even an evil curse can take it away, you truly are unique so unique that it baffles me that you're related to Red and Granny even if it's a very distant relation." ,the woman continued.

"So when do you want the job done?" ,Skylar asked in response.

"Tonight, my dear old wolf. Sidney will be meeting with me at my house after dinner to discuss the sheriff, I'll make sure he leaves through the back door, grab him up then. Once you have him make sure you blindfold him then meet me in the cemetery so I can show you where to put him for the time being" ,Regina replied. "Now go, have yourself a bite to eat, and I do mean actual food at the diner please refrain from eating anyone else until I give you the ok, I'll see you later on tonight."

Skylar stood up and held her hand out, when Regina grabbed it the wolf pulled her in close, "You've got a deal, but know this, if you screw me over I'll turn the entire town of StoryBrooke into monsters like me and trust me a bunch of baby werewolves is something you don't wanna deal with" ,the wolf told Regina in a dark tone.

"Oh, I have no intentions on turning against you Skylar, my best interest is to work with you I know that and that's why you're here and not lying in a ditch somewhere with a silver bullet in your heart" ,Regina told Skylar as the two locked eyes again.

"How can I be sure that you won't put a bullet in me as soon as I do what you want?" ,the wolf asked in response keeping eye contact.

"Because like I said I admire your power and I want you on my side, I have plans for us Skylar we are going to be unstoppable, with you on my side there's no way I'll ever lose my hold on this pathetic town and you, you'll be right by my side reaping all the benefits, now go, enjoy the rest of your day we'll talk later on tonight after the job is done" ,Regina told Skylar before making her way to the door and opening it for Skylar to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

"Have a good evening madame mayor" ,Sidney stated with a smile as he exited the back door of Regina's mansion. He gave her an adoring smile before walking away as she shut the door. He was a few yards away from the mansion when he heard the growling coming from behind him. When he turned around his heart damn near jumped out of his chest at what he saw. Skylar stood looking at him with bright glowing blue eyes and her teeth were sharper then they had been earlier in the day. The man went to scream but when he opened his mouth nothing came out...he was petrified.

Within seconds Skylar snatched the man up and sped off towards the cemetery through the trees. Her speed was unmatched by any animal or man Sidney had ever encountered. Before he knew what was happening Sidney was blindfolded and being thrown to the ground hard. "W-what do you want with me?" ,he managed to choke out after finally finding his voice.

"SILENCE!" ,Skylar growled making the man whimper and cower in fear. "You shouldn't have meddled in my business Mr. Glass, now you're going to find out exactly what happens when someone fucks with me and my...friends" ,the wolf continued before kicking the man in the ribs making him gasp for air a bit.

Regina made sure Henry was fast asleep before she called Granny to come sit with him for a while. She made up an excuse that she had some paperwork to file before the morning that she couldn't avoid. When Granny showed up Regina got in her car and drove off towards the cemetery. She parked her car in the woods so that no one would spot it before walking through the cemetery looking for Skylar. It didn't take her long to find the wolf due to Sidney's cries as Skylar continued to beat the living shit out of the man. Slowly she made her way over to Skylar and cleared her throat to get the wolf's attention.

"Who's there? Help me please" ,he begged.

"SHUT UP!" ,Skylar growled before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and forcing him to his feet. The wolf then looked to Regina who smiled then motioned for the wolf to follow her. Skylar lifted Sidney off his feet and slung his body over her shoulders like he was a rag doll and followed Regina deeper and deeper into the cemetery until they reached a crypt.

The mayor pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the door to the crypt and led the way inside. When inside she lit a few torches that were on the walls to illuminate the room. Both her and Skylar staying silent the entire time. After lighting the torches Regina opened a hatchway that was in the middle of the floor and again motioned for Skylar to follow her. Regina led the way down a small staircase into what looked like an empty basement with no windows and chains in the middle of the floor. She then pointed to the chains and watched as Skylar threw Sidney to the ground again and shackled his hands and feet.

"What do you want from me?" ,Sidney whimpered in a shaky tone.

"You'll find out soon enough" ,Skylar growled into the man's ear before shoving his face hard.

After the two locked the door they covered it with an old rug then made their way outside. Regina then turned to Skylar and smirked, "Good work, I knew I could count on you to get the job done, now all that's left is for someone to report him missing" ,the mayor mused. She then ran her finger over the wolf's lips and smiled, "Is my big bad wolf hungry?" ,Regina asked in an almost seductive tone as she stared into Skylar's eyes. "Mm, I do hope you brought your appetite because as I promised I have one of the men you are seeking out here tonight."

"Where?" ,Skylar asked as she stared back into the woman's eyes.

Regina smiled evilly before pointing towards the caretaker's hut, "He lives right in there" ,she told the wolf before grabbing her hand and leading her over to the small shack. When they reached the door Regina turned to Skylar, "I hope you don't mind but I'd love to watch this" ,she told the wolf as she ran her thumb over the top of Skylar's hand.

"I sure do love an audience, so why not?" ,Skylar replied in a dark, husky tone.

"Well don't hog all the fun I know your friends are around here somewhere" ,Regina said excitedly as she looked around. "Come out, come out wherever you are".

After a few moments a massive black wolf with glowing blue eyes emerged from the shadows followed by two slightly smaller brown and white wolves. "Now that the gang's all here, let's see if our caretaker is home, oh and please don't waste any of your supper, we don't want any evidence near our holding site do we?" ,Regina stated excitedly before knocking on the door of the hut.

"Good evening Mayor Mills, what can I do for you?" ,a large scruffy looking man stated after opening the door.

"I need your assistance with something, it appears we have some vandals spray painting some of the gravestones, I need it cleaned up" ,Regina lied.

The man stepped outside to follow the mayor and as soon as he was far enough away from the house the sound of bones cracking filled the air around them as Skylar shifted. Before the man could scream the alpha tackled him to the ground and ripped his throat out with her large teeth. The rest of the pack stood back until Skylar moved away from the body signaling that it was alright for the rest of them to feed as well.

Regina watched with a twisted smile on her face as blood splattered and the sound of flesh tearing rang in her ears. It was oddly stimulating for the woman. The mayor's breathing became heavy and she bit her bottom lip as she watched the four wolves devour the man then cover up their tracks. The end result looking a lot more professional then the last attack. When Skylar and the others shifted back Regina smiled deviously at the alpha as she approached her, "You my friend were very hungry as were the rest of your wolf friends" ,Regina mused as she ran her hand over Skylar's perfectly toned stomach.

"Looks like we can work together your majesty" ,Skylar said in response with an evil grin on her face before wiping the blood from her chin.

"Indeed we can, I'd love to get together and have another chat really soon, you and your pack should come to my house tomorrow afternoon while my son is at school, come through the back door of course. I'd love to properly introduce myself to your friends" ,Regina stated before walking off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina set the table for five as she listened to the radio in her dining room. The woman was excited to meet up with the new residents of StoryBrooke. After seeing what the wolves were capable of she knew she had to have them in her ranks. When she heard a knock on the back door she smiled wickedly before making her way over and opening it. "Good afternoon" ,Regina stated as she looked to the group of four standing in her doorway. "Please, come in" ,she continued before stepping aside.

When inside the twins looked around with awe on their faces. "This place is amazing" ,the older of the twins stated making Regina smile. "I wish I could live in a place like this" ,the older twin continued.

"Ah, well one day you may just have your wish my dear pup" ,Regina began as she poured drinks and handed the pup a glass. "I can make all of your dreams come true all I ask is for your loyalty" ,she continued with a smile. "Now, I know who you are Skylar, mind introducing me to the rest of your pack?"

Skylar looked to Donovan first, "This is Donovan, he's my brother and also my right hand man, a loyal soldier and a remarkable tracker" ,the wolf began before walking over to the twins and placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "The pups names are JC and Jamie, they're still young and learning but they are quite advanced for their age, if you want ruthless JC is the twin to seek and if you want a more delicate approach Jamie is your girl" ,Skylar continued.

Regina smiled as she took in everyone's name and appearance. "Pleasure to meet you all, have a seat so we can discuss our new partnership over some lunch, I've cooked up some venison steaks on the rare side of course" ,she told them before making her way into the kitchen to grab the platter she had made up.

The four wolves took a seat at the table as Regina had requested and waited for the woman to return. When Regina made her way back into the room she was carrying a large platter containing meat and some vegetables. "I know it's not as fresh as you're probably used to but I've ordered what I assume to be the next best thing" ,she stated before setting the platter down in the middle of the table. Her eyes fell on Skylar who had taken her jacket off, the wolf was wearing a tight black t-shirt that hugged her body just right, showing off her definition perfectly. The mayor made no attempt to hide the fact that she was admiring the alpha's appearance and even bit her bottom lip as she looked into Skylar's eyes before taking a seat across from the woman.

The wolf looked to Regina as she sat down and simply rolled her eyes, "I'm sure we're not here for you to undress me with your eyes the entire time, so, shall we get down to business?" ,Skylar asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"My, my aren't we an eager little worker, I like that" ,Regina began with a cocky smirk on her face. "Okay then, first things first, my son Henry. As I've informed you Skylar, I need him to spend less time with the sheriff not only has he been missing school but he's been trying to convince her that she's going to break this curse I have on this town. Right now this isn't too much of a problem seeing as simply thinks the boy has an overactive imagination but I do not want risk anything, if Ms. Swan figures out this towns little secret it will ruin everything I've built and I am not prepared to let that happen" ,the mayor continued before serving her guests. "Unfortunately, I've tried everything I could think of to keep them apart but nothing has worked, I know that the sheriff's workload will be increased significantly as soon as Sidney is reported missing but I have a feeling that won't be enough to keep them apart forever so, I need some ideas".

"Let me get this straight? The evil queen is asking a pack of wolves for advice?" ,Skylar asked before letting out a laugh.

"So to speak, yes I am but don't let that get to your head, I'm desperate. I love my son and I'm not going to lose him to anyone and I will do anything to make sure he stays right here with me, even if that means consulting with a bunch of animals" ,Regina snapped in response.

"Whoa, hey, no need to get defensive nor insulting, ouch. We're here to help, so please be nice" ,Skylar began. "So you say your boy has been missing a bit of school, have his grades dropped due to his truancy?" ,the wolf continued before taking a bite of food.  
>"Yes, as a matter of fact they have and I'm not too pleased with that either" ,Regina replied.<p>

Skylar stayed silent for a few moments as she ate a bit more then looked to the mayor and smiled, "Well, might I suggest a tutor? My friend Jamie here is quite intelligent and very good with children, she could not only befriend your boy but she could pull his grades back up and help keep him occupied so that he won't have much time for your sheriff" ,Skylar began with a grin. "Consulting with animals may not be so bad after all, I mean I am over two hundred years old so I think I've learned quite a bit over the course of my life as did the twins, believe it or not. Intelligence is one of our strengths" ,the wolf continued.

Regina listened to Skylar's suggestion as she began to dig into her own plate. The wolf did have a good solid plan and the mayor had to admit she was impressed. "Hmm, I do like your thinking and I never said you were stupid I was simply implying that this is not something I am used too. Tell me Jamie, do you think you're qualified to teach my son?" ,Regina asked as she looked to the young woman.

Jamie sat quietly the entire time until she was addressed directly. The pup was very soft spoken and her demeanor was very shy, something Regina wasn't used to seeing from a wolf. "Y-yes ma'am, I used to tutor children in my village before it was destroyed. Most of my students were...well I won't be teaching them anymore, let's just put it that way" ,Jamie replied before looking down at her hands. "I would be honored to tutor your son" ,she continued in a quiet tone.

"Lovely, you start today. He gets out of school at around 3pm. Be there at 2:30. I will call ahead of time and inform Mary Margaret that you will be picking him up" ,Regina told the pup before standing up and making her way over to her. Regina placed a gentle hand on Jamie's shoulder and leaned down, "Don't worry my dear pup, you will be able to avenge those children you lost I promise you that" ,she whispered before giving Jamie's shoulder a squeeze.

When everyone was finished Skylar helped the woman clean up the mess while Jamie headed to the school and Donovan and JC went to meet up with Mr. Gold about a place to live as Regina suggested they do. After everything was cleaned up Skylar went to grab for her jacket but was stopped by Regina placing a hand on hers. The two locked eyes yet again before Regina moved closer to the wolf, "You know we do have this wonderfully large place to ourselves for a little while, maybe I can give you...a tour" ,Regina stated as she ran her fingertips over one of the tattoos on Skylar's forearm.

"Why do I get the feeling that your little tour of the mansion will end in your bedroom?" ,the wolf replied in a slightly bored tone.

Regina let out a laugh, "You really are an intelligent one aren't you?" ,she replied with a seductive little smirk.

Skylar let out a sigh before shaking her head, "While you are an elegant, beautiful woman your majesty. I'm not one for mixing business with pleasure, I do apologize if I have lead you on in some way but I should be leaving" ,the wolf said in response before pulling away from Regina and putting her coat on and walking out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie stood outside the school and waited for the children to come piling out. She had seen photos in the mayor's house of the boy she would be tutoring from now on so she knew who she was looking for. When the bell rang Jamie kept an eye out then spotted the boy she was looking for walking with who she knew as Snow White in the other realm. Jamie stood quietly as the two approached her , the pup was a bit nervous. She hadn't taught anyone since the day she lost most of her students to the hunters attack on her village and she wasn't sure if she was quite ready to do it especially with such short notice.

"You must be Jamie, Regina called earlier and said she had hired a tutor for Henry and told me to make sure he left with you, I'm his teacher, Mary Margaret" ,Mary said with a smile before holding out her hand.

"I'm Jamie" ,the pup replied as she returned the smile and shook the woman's hand. She then turned to the boy and smiled, "You must be Henry, I'm excited to work with you" ,Jamie continued before holding offering the boy her hand.

Henry looked to Jamie and reluctantly shook the woman's hand. He didn't know what his mother was up to but he knew it had something to do with him hanging out with Emma, his birth mother and that automatically made him skeptical about Jamie. "Yeah, I'm Henry. How long is this gonna take? I have things to do" ,he said in response as he pulled his hand away.

"Henry!" ,Mary Margaret said in a stern tone after hearing the boy's attitude towards Jamie.

"It's alright ma'am, I don't blame him for being a little upset. I mean what kid wants to go to school after he gets out of school" ,Jamie began before giving Henry a smile. "I'll try not to keep you too long, what do you say we go to the diner to work? That way I can buy you a shake while we're there. It's the least I could do" ,she continued trying to be friendly.

Henry took note of the kindness in the woman's voice. The boy felt slightly bad for giving her an attitude. "Okay, sounds good" ,he said in response with a smile. "Sorry for snapping at you."

Jamie simply smiled at the boy before putting her arm around his shoulders and walking off towards the diner. As the two walked they talked a bit to get to know each other. By the time they reached the diner both had smiles on their faces and were laughing as they walked through the door. When Ruby spotted Henry she immediately came over to greet him, "Heya Henry, who's your friend?" ,Ruby asked with a smile before looking to Jamie.

"This is Jamie, my mom hired her to tutor me" ,Henry said in response before looking to Jamie. "So, how about that shake?"

Ruby let out a laugh before leading the two over to a table in the back where they would have some quiet. When the two were seated she took their orders before making her way behind the counter to make the shakes. After Ruby was out of sight Henry looked to Jamie, "I have a question for you" ,he told Jamie.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" ,Jamie asked in response.

"Well this may sound a bit crazy but I have this book that has stories in it, everyone here is a character in my book. You see my mom...Regina she's the evil queen and she put a curse on everyone that's here, a curse that makes them forget who they were. Ruby, our waitress, is Little Red Riding Hood. My teacher Mary Margaret is Snow White, neither of them remember who they were, the thing I wanted to ask is do you know who you are? Outsiders never come to StoryBrooke so you must be from the other realm but I haven't read about you in my book so it just seems odd to me that you're here" ,Henry said in response. The boy looked almost hopeful, hopeful that Jamie may be someone that knew of the curse, someone that could help him.

Jamie looked at the boy and her heart sank, she knew she couldn't tell him the truth even if she wanted to. The wolf did know about the curse and she knew the boy wasn't crazy but she also knew that telling him the truth would cause trouble. "Henry" ,Jamie began as she placed a hand on top of his. "If I knew who I was I'd tell you but in all reality I'm still trying to figure that out myself, maybe one day we can take a look at that book of yours and see if there was something you missed aye? If what you say is true then I must be in it, I just forgot right?" ,Jamie continued trying not to lie to the boy but also doing her best to keep the truth from him.


	8. Chapter 8

After Regina tucked Henry into bed she made her way into the bathroom and took a hot shower. When she finished she dried herself off before putting on her bathrobe and making her way into her bedroom. She didn't bother to change into her pajamas and simply sat down on her bed and stared at the wall in front of her. Regina had been thinking about Skylar since the alpha turned her down earlier in the day. Normally the woman could care less when someone refused her advances but for some reason it hurt when Skylar told her no.

"Stupid mutt" ,Regina muttered to herself before laying down on her side and running her hand over the empty space beside her. She laid there in silence until the sound of her bedroom window opening made her jump then sit straight up.

"That was not a very nice thing to say about me" ,Skylar stated as she sat on the window sill with a smile on her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" ,Regina snapped as she held her bathrobe closed.

The wolf hopped down from the window sill then raised an eyebrow as she looked at Regina, "Strange...earlier you couldn't wait to get out of your clothes for me, now you're being all shy...why is that?" ,Skylar asked before letting out a laugh.

"Guess I came to my senses, ya know, had a change of heart" ,Regina replied in a cold tone before walking pass Skylar to close her window. She then made her way back over to her bed and sat down again while glaring at the wolf still standing in her room.

"Tell me something your majesty, do you even have a heart?" ,Skylar asked before walking towards Regina slowly. When she reached the edge of the bed she looked at Regina before bringing one of her hands up and placing it over the woman's chest. The wolf looked into Regina's eyes as she rested her hand over the woman's heart, "Ah, there it is and...it seems to have skipped a few beats" ,the wolf continued before running her hand from Regina's chest to her cheek where she ran her thumb gently over the woman's soft skin while still staring deeply into her eyes. "You know there are other ways besides throwing yourself at me to say that you like me?"

Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in as Skylar spoke and when the wolf was finished a tear fell from Regina's eye before she looked down at the floor. "I'm not really good at this...you know feeling something other then bitterness towards everyone but my son, he's the only person I've loved for years I mean truly loved, and I know that this can't be love I mean we've only just met but I feel something and it's far from bitter, I don't understand it" ,she admitted before looking back into Skylar's eyes.

"Well I know it can't be love at first sight, after all I know I pissed you off a lot when we first met but maybe there's such thing as love at third or fourth site" ,Skylar joked to try and make the woman laugh. When Regina giggled a little bit then wiped her tears away Skylar smiled before taking a seat next to her. "I'm attracted to you too Regina, that's undeniable and that's why I'm here now something draws me to you and I can't explain it either because like you, I'm not very good at feeling anything other then anger, it's like my heart has this..."

"Empty space that can't be filled" ,Regina finished her sentence for her. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Yeah" ,Skylar agreed before looking down at the floor as she thought of her parents. The wolf quickly shook the thoughts from her mind before looking to Regina again. "I'll tell you what, I will sleep with you and I mean that literally, no sex or anything like that, just sleep. It's been a while since I've had the opportunity to feel closeness to someone and I'd like to see how it feels to just be with you if that's okay."

Regina smiled then nodded her head, "You know I think I may like that" ,she told Skylar before standing and pulling the covers down on the bed. She then climbed into the bed and laid down and waited for Skylar to join her. After a few moments she felt the woman's weight on the bed next to her followed by the covers being put over her and Skylar's body pressed against her back. When the wolf wrapped her arms around Regina the woman let out a sigh of content before cuddling into Skylar and closing her eyes. For the first time in years Regina drifted off to sleep without the deep feeling of loneliness in her heart, she felt happy and...wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning sun shone brightly through the window as Regina rolled over and smiled when she seen Skylar still sound asleep next to her. Instead of getting up to get ready and go like she normally did, Regina simply laid there and stared at Skylar while the wolf slept. Regina sighed in content before snuggling up to Skylar's chest and inhaling deeply, enjoying the woman's scent. "I could get use to this" ,Regina whispered mainly to herself as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"Mm, me too" ,Skylar said in a tired tone before stretching then wrapping her arms around Regina. "Morning, did you sleep well?"

"Best sleep I've had in years" ,Regina said in response as she looked up into Skylar's eyes. "I wish I could just lay here all day with you but I...we have some work to do and I have to get Henry to school" ,she continued as she ran her hands up and down Skylar's back. "Why don't you grab a shower and make yourself something to eat while I bring my son to school and when I get back we can start working."

"Okay, sounds good actually I'm starting to smell like a dog" ,the wolf joked making Regina laugh and slap her on the chest playfully. "I thought you might get a kick out of that" ,Skylar laughed before rolling over and getting out of the bed. "Uh, where's your bathroom?"

"Second door on the left" ,Regina responded while still laughing a bit. When Skylar exited the room Regina ran a hand through her hair before getting out of bed and making her way to the closet to pick out an outfit. Finally she decided on a black skirt suit and a blood red blouse along with a pair of black boots. After she was finished getting dressed she made her way downstairs and found Henry sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. "Good morning sweetheart" ,Regina said in a happy tone as she grabbed a bowl from the cupboard.

Henry raised an eyebrow as he watched his mother pour a bowl of cereal. It was unusual for him to see her genuinely smile the way she was but it was nice. "Good morning mom, you look happy today" ,he said in response before smiling brightly at her. "Oh, I almost forgot, after I'm done with my tutoring later I wanted to show Jamie around town a bit, if she says she wants to can I?"

"Of course you can as long as you finish all your work" ,Regina replied before taking a bite of her cereal. When the two were finished eating they placed their bowls in the sink and headed out the door. As they walked to Regina's car she looked to Henry, "So, I take it you like your new tutor, is she nice? I only had the pleasure of speaking with her briefly before hiring her" ,Regina asked.

"Yeah, she's actually really nice. She bought me a shake yesterday and some fries while we worked and she taught me how to figure out that long division stuff, it's pretty easy once you understand it" ,Henry said in response before getting into the car and putting on his seat belt as his mother started the engine and drove off towards his school.

Skylar dried off after taking a nice hot shower then got dressed and grabbed her jacket before making her way down stairs and sitting down at the kitchen table. It wasn't long before Regina returned with two cups of coffee. Skylar smiled at the woman as she set the cup in front of her and sat down in the chair next to her. The wolf took a sip of the hot liquid then looked to Regina, "So, what's on the agenda today boss?" ,Skylar asked in a teasing tone before sipping her coffee again.

"Well, I figure we do some more research and figure out where we can find more of those hunters you and your pack are after, I have documentation of everyone here in StoryBrooke. We can look through files and pictures and make a list, a hit list if you will. I promise I will help you avenge your family as long as you stick to your end of the deal" ,Regina said in response before sipping her own coffee.

"Sounds like a plan, so we going to City Hall then?" ,Skylar asked before standing up and putting her jacket on.

Regina nodded before standing herself. She led the way towards the door and just as she was about to reach for the doorknob she felt Skylar's hand on her shoulder. Soon after her body was being turned around and again she was staring into the wolf's eyes. Her heart raced as Skylar began to lean in closer, Regina knew exactly what was about to happen and she sure as hell didn't want to stop it. Then it happened, Skylar's lips pressed against hers. Regina moaned softly as she brought her hands up and ran them through the wolf's hair as the kiss deepened. The two stood in front of the door bodies and lips pressed together, their hearts beating in perfect sync. When the kiss was broken Regina opened her eyes and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist any longer" ,Skylar admitted as she looked into Regina's eyes. "Now, let's go file through some paperwork."

Regina smiled before kissing Skylar softly and pulling away again, "Let's" ,she agreed before the two of them left the mansion.


	10. Chapter 10

**If you like the story so far please leave me some reviews. I love getting feedback and knowing what people think. Thank you!**

By the time the sun went down Regina and Skylar had come up with a list of people for the wolf and her pack to hunt down. Despite the fact that the two shared a passionate kiss before leaving Regina's house Skylar was all about work once they got to city hall. It was slightly aggravating for the mayor but only because she wasn't used to something like this. Someone who showed the woman enough respect to truly separate business with pleasure.

Regina let out a sigh then stretched before looking to Skylar who was folding up the piece of paper the list was on before stuffing it into her pocket. "You hungry?" ,Regina asked as she put her coat on. "I'm sorry I can't allow you to hunt down any of those men on your list tonight but I can at least buy you dinner" ,she continued. Regina could see the disappointment in the wolf's eyes and it saddened her. She placed a hand on Skylar's shoulder and sighed, "Come on, Jamie and Henry are already at the diner with your brother and Jamie's sister I figure we can all have dinner together."

"How did you know they were there when your eyes and ears in this town is locked in a crypt?" ,Skylar asked as she put her own jacket on.

The mayor let out a laugh before pulling her cell phone out and showing it to Skylar, "A little thing called communication my dear wolf, Jamie called me a little while ago. You probably didn't notice because you were quite focused on our work when I was speaking with her" ,Regina said in response before taking a hold of Skylar's hand and leaning up to kiss the wolf's cheek softly. "I promise you will get to do as you wish soon enough".

Skylar let out a sigh but knew the woman was right, after all they were working together and the wolf promised to keep her secret safe and if any more bodies showed up it would raise suspicion especially seeing as the sheriff knew that it wasn't humans who attacked the last group that was slaughtered. "Alright, let's go. I could use something to eat" ,Skylar replied before the two made their way out of the office.

When the two got to the diner Henry waved them over to where he and the others were sitting. He noticed that his mother was holding hands with the person she walked in with. The boy also noticed the smile on her face, "Who's this mom?" ,Henry asked when Skylar and Regina reached the table and sat down.

"Skylar McKayne, you must be Henry your mother speaks very highly of you" ,Skylar stated before offering the boy her hand.

Henry shook the woman's hand and smiled before looking to the menu he had in front of him. "You related to Jamie's friend Donovan? You just be since you have the same last name" ,he stated as he continued to read the menu.

"He's my little brother, hey Jamie I thought JC was here too" ,Skylar said in response while looking around for the other twin.

"She's talking to Ruby" ,Henry stated before looking to Skylar. "Hey, you okay? You look pretty upset."

"Oh...uh...yeah, I'm doing great actually, thanks for inquiring though" ,Skylar replied before forcing a smile. "How about some food? JC! Stop hitting on the nice young waitress and come sit with us, we're about ready to order" ,the wolf said loud enough for the older twin to hear her. When JC sat down at the table Skylar kicked the pup hard in the shin then glared at her before mouthing the words, "We'll discuss it later" and opening a menu.

After they were finished with dinner Regina invited Skylar back to her house for a drink and to talk a bit after Henry went to bed. The wolf agreed to it and went home with the woman and Henry while Donovan and the twins headed to the inn for the night. Skylar stayed quiet the entire ride back to the mayor's house and when they got there the wolf got out of the car and lit a cigarette before looking to Regina, "I'll be in after I finish this, I don't wanna smoke around the boy" ,she told the woman before giving Henry a smile. "You get some sleep young man, gotta be up for school tomorrow remember kid knowledge is power" ,Skylar told him. After Regina and Henry went inside Skylar took a long drag from her cigarette and blew the smoke out slowly while she let herself get lost in her thoughts.

When Henry finally fell asleep Regina made her way outside and looked to Skylar who was sitting on the porch smoking another cigarette. She couldn't tell that the wolf was crying at all because she wasn't making any noise at all. "Hey, you gonna sit out here all night or you gonna come lay down with me?" ,Regina asked as she placed a hand on Skylar's shoulder.

Skylar threw her cigarette then stood up, "Yeah, sorry, just got lost in thought. Let's go inside" ,the wolf said in response before following Regina into the mansion. As the two were making their way up to the mayor's bedroom Skylar could feel that Regina kept looking at her and when they got into the room and Regina shut the door the wolf looked the woman in the eyes. "Thank you, for helping me out. I mean it, I made the right choice when I put my trust in you. You gave me names now I owe you another favor, so, what is it that you request?" ,Skylar asked.

"For now, all I want...need is right here with me" ,Regina began before kissing Skylar softly on the lips. She stared into the wolf's eyes after she broke the kiss and wiped the remaining tears from Skylar's eyes, she had noticed the wolf's tears while they were walking into the room but didn't want to say anything until they were behind closed doors. "You will get your happy ending, just as I will get mine. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks had passed since Skylar came to StoryBrooke with her brother and the twins. The plan to keep Regina's secret about the curse had been going great and Skylar and her pack had gotten to rip apart two more of the men responsible for the attack on their village. Sidney's disappearance had the sheriff working overtime just as Regina had said it would and Henry had grown to like Jamie being his tutor. Everything was going well that was until Sidney found a way out of the crypt.

Sidney made his way down the streets of StoryBrooke clutching his ribs and staggering with each step he took. Finally the man reached the sheriff's office and practically fell through the door. Emma jumped then let out a gasp when she caught sight of the man. She rushed over to Sidney and helped the man up into a chair before calling an ambulance. When she hung up the phone she looked to Sidney, "Can you talk?" ,she asked.

"Y-yes" ,Sidney choked out as he looked to Emma.

"Who did this to you?" ,Emma asked as she handed Sidney a cup of water.

"That woman...the newcomer...S-S-S-Skylar...she's a m-m-m-monster" ,he said in response before downing the cup of water Emma had given him.

After the ambulance came and took Sidney to the hospital Emma went looking for Skylar. The wolf sat in Regina's office when she sensed that something was wrong. Regina had gone off for a moment to grab lunch from Granny's and told Skylar she would be right back. Just as Skylar stood up Emma came bursting through the doors of the mayor's office with her gun pointed at the wolf. "HANDS UP!" ,Emma shouted as she cocked the hammer of her gun back.

A grin came across Skylar's face as she slowly raised her hands as the sheriff had requested, "May I ask what the charges are?" ,the wolf asked in response as she slowly walked towards Emma. "Forget it, I have a good idea why you're here. I take it Sidney has...popped up" ,Skylar stated as her heart began to race. The only people who knew of Sidney's whereabouts were her and Regina and the wolf sure as hell didn't tell anyone else in town nor did she let the man out. So there was only one other explanation in Skylar's mind and that was...Regina had screwed her over from the beginning.

"That's enough of a confession for me" ,Emma stated before slapping the cuffs onto Skylar's wrists and walking her out of the office.

As Skylar was being walked out Regina walked into the building. "What the hell is the meaning of this?" ,Regina asked in an angry tone as she stopped Emma dead in her tracks. She then looked to Skylar and the look on the wolf's face made Regina's heart sink, "I-I..." ,she began but was cut off by Skylar.

"Save it. What's done is done" ,Skylar said before looking away from Regina.

Emma then placed a hand on Skylar's back and pushed the wolf towards the door and Regina watched as the wolf was led out of city hall and as a tear hit the floor before Skylar was led to Emma's car and put in the back seat. When Skylar was gone Regina went straight to her office and slammed the doors shut before falling to her knees and crying. She knew the wolf thought she had been betrayed and that meant that she was hurting, hurting because she thought that Regina had set her up. "I didn't do it" ,Regina cried quietly to herself. "I love you."

Skylar leaned against the bars of her cell and stared at Emma who was sitting at her desk filling out some paperwork. "You know, you should really listen to your boy about that book" ,the wolf began with a smirk. "He's not lying you know, you are the savior of these wretched people and this shithole town that was created by Regina" ,Skylar continued making Emma look up at her with shock on her face.

"How do you know all of that?" ,Emma asked in response.

"Well because honey, I'm in that book and I can prove to you that everything you've ever believed before was a lie" ,Skylar replied as she began to tap on the bars and chant, "Little pig, little pig, let me in before I huff and I puff and blow your fucking house in."

"You're insane" ,Emma replied but still looked to the woman with curiosity.

"Oh am I?" ,Skylar began in response. "Fine...have it your way then" ,she continued before her blue eyes began to glow and she pulled the door to the jail cell clear off of it's hinges and threw it across the sheriff's office making Emma drop to the floor to avoid being hit. The wolf then walked over to Emma and stood over her while her glowing blue eyes stared down at the woman, "You think a simple cage can hold the big bad wolf?" ,Skylar mused before letting out a dark laugh and walking out of the building.


	12. Chapter 12

"Skylar what in the fuck is going on?!" ,Donovan shouted as he watched his sister snap a man's neck in front of everyone sitting in the diner at the moment. "SKYLAR!" ,he yelled when he didn't receive a response the first time he spoke. Just as Skylar turned to look at her brother the twins ran through the door and stopped dead in their tracks when they seen the alpha standing over the lifeless body of one of the residents of StoryBrooke.

"We were set up! The deal has been broken, you know what happens now" ,Skylar growled out before grabbing another patron from their seat.

JC began to jump up and down like an excited puppy while clapping, "Oooohhhoooohoooo, is it time to turn the town?" ,she asked in an excited tone.

"No, new plan...I'm gonna kill everyone in the town" ,Skylar said in response before pulling the man she had in her grip towards her and snapping his neck as well. The sound of bones cracking filled the diner as Skylar shifted. Within seconds a large black wolf with glowing blue eyes stood in the middle of the diner. JC and Donovan were the next to shift followed by Jamie. Everyone in the diner went into a panic and began running into the streets screaming in fright, all of them desperate to escape the horror that had come to them.

Regina heard the commotion as she sat in her office with her son Henry who she picked up from school as soon as Skylar had been arrested. She looked to Henry, "Come on let's get out of here" ,she stated before grabbing her son's hand and exiting her office. When the two got outside Regina ushered henry into her car before shutting the door and making her way around the car to the driver's side. Just as she was about to open the door the sound of bones cracking filled her ears then her body was slammed against her car. She could hear Henry screaming for her from inside the car as she looked into Skylar's eyes. "I swear I didn't turn on you Skylar..." ,Regina began but was cut off by Skylar grabbing her by the throat.

"Then who did? No one else knew about Sidney but us! You lied to me and worse you made me fall in love with you on top of it! You're gonna pay for what you did, you're powerless here but I'm not" ,Skylar growled out at she began to squeeze Regina's neck making the woman gasp for air. Tears began to fall from Skylar's eyes as she slowly continued to tighten her grip.

"As much as I would love for you to kill the only person you seem to be capable of loving other then your filthy mutt of a brother, I'd rather make you suffer knowing you were the one that ruined everything she worked so hard to build" ,a familiar voice came from behind Skylar.

The wolf's eyes widened and she swallowed hard as regret filled her eyes and she released her grip on Regina's neck and watched as the woman coughed and tried to catch her breath. "Fuck" ,Skylar said quietly before turning around and letting out a loud growl. "CASSIUS!" ,the wolf shouted angrily. "Why? How did you find me?"

Cassius let out a sadistic laugh before lunging towards Skylar and grabbing the wolf by the throat and slamming her body against Regina's car. "I followed you from day one, did you really think you could run from me? I told you not to seek out revenge but you were too hot headed to follow rules, now you and all of these people are going to pay" ,he told Skylar as he squeezed her neck just as she had been doing to Regina a few moments before.

Skylar used her strength to throw Cassius as far away from her as she could before looking to Regina, "I'm so sorry, now take Henry and get him out of here...NOW!" ,the wolf told her before she shifted again and lunged towards Cassius who was baring his fangs and hissing like a viper. The two crashed together and began to fight, both had one goal in mind and that was to rip each other limb from limb.

Regina simply looked on in shock for a few moments before coming to her senses and getting into her car. She sped off immediately and headed straight to her home. When she pulled up both her and Henry got out and ran as fast as they could to get inside. "What's happening?" ,Henry asked in a scared tone as he watched his mother lock the door.

"You were right Henry, okay, you were right about everything" ,Regina began in response as tears fell from her eyes. Just as she went to speak again she heard someone coming towards her and turned quickly to see who it was, "Emma what the hell!" ,the mayor stated as she jumped.

Emma stood there with her gun pointed and a look of shock on her face as she stared at Regina and Henry. "Everything Henry told me was true, that means you really are the evil queen, that means I really am the savior...I believe...Henry I believe" ,the sheriff blurted out. There was no way she could deny what she saw and now that she heard Regina admit to it she had no choice but to believe.

"Well that's wonderful...the curse should be broken soon and everyone will remember who they were..." ,Regina began in a sarcastic tone. "But we have bigger things to worry about now, something I never expected to happen and trust me no one is going to give a shit about who I am once they realize what kind of danger we're all in including me" ,she continued.

Just as Emma was about to reply a loud knock at the door made them all jump. Regina grabbed a hold of Henry and held him close while Emma slowly walked towards the door with her gun drawn. When she opened the door Skylar fell into the house. The wolf was covered in blood and appeared to be injured badly. Emma closed the door and locked it behind her before pointing her gun at Skylar's head and cocking the hammer back.

"NOOOO!" ,Regina yelled before throwing her body on top of Skylar just as Emma was about to pull the trigger.

"She caused this, that animal needs to be put down before she hurts anyone else, now move!" ,Emma snapped in response.

"Go ahead shoot, I deserve it...but you're gonna need this if you want to kill me..." ,Skylar choked out before reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out a silver bullet. "I didn't mean for any of this but there's only one way to redeem myself...if I'm dead, he'll go away and then you guys can fix your own problems" ,the wolf continued as she winced in pain.

Henry shook his head as Skylar spoke, his eyes were wide with shock just as Emma's were, "No...you can't..." ,he began as he looked to Emma. "She made you believe the curse is broken because of her" ,Henry continued. "Skylar...please there has to be another way".

"I betrayed the only other person I love besides my brother and I've put you all in danger...and now...I'm trying to make it right kid...let her shoot me, it's the only way to get rid of the evil that followed me here" ,Skylar told Henry.

"What kind of evil followed you here exactly?" ,Emma asked knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"Vampires..." ,Skylar began before turning her head to the side revealing the bite mark. "Where their from there are no happy endings, I ended up in their realm on accident and was stuck there for 25 years I don't know how I got there I kinda just woke up there...I escaped through a portal that I thought would lead me back home...to the forest but it brought me to this world...Cassius must've followed us through the portal without me knowing, he's the one that gave me this trying to drain my blood from my body" ,the wolf continued before looking to Regina. "I was lucky to find out about StoryBrooke, what Cassius said to me earlier was true I should've let things go...I shouldn't have come here seeking out revenge on those hunters but I swear if I had known what followed me here I wouldn't have come."

"Where is he now?" ,Regina asked as she looked into Skylar's eyes and brushed the hair from the wolf's forehead.

"Donovan and the twins took him down when they seen him attacking me, they plan to try and hold him off until sun up or at least make sure he doesn't harm anyone else...until...until he gets what he wants" ,Skylar said in response. "He wants me dead so pull the trigger sheriff" ,the wolf continued before shoving Regina away.

Emma simply stared at the woman, struggling to decide on what to do. Finally she turned to Henry, "Look away Henry" ,she stated before raising her gun and pointing it at Skylar once more. Just as she was about to pull the trigger Donovan kicked the door in and grabbed Emma by the throat and lifted her off her feet before slamming her into the wall.

"I refuse to watch another person I love die" ,he growled out before looking to Skylar. "We have him...Rumplestiltskin...the curse, it's broken...he cast a spell on Cassius to knock him out long enough to put him in a cage, the bars are enchanted...you don't have to do this Sky" ,Donovan stated before looking to Emma. "Oh fuck I'm so sorry for the roughness I just had to stop you" ,he told Emma before putting her down gently.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma cringed as another bone in Skylar's body snapped itself into place while her body healed itself. "Doesn't that hurt?" ,Emma asked as she sat in a chair across from Skylar who had been moved to the couch. The sheriff still had her weapon pointed at the wolf while Regina used her magic to fix her damaged front door.

"It hurts like a bitch..." ,Skylar began in response before looking towards Regina. Then Donovan and Henry who were sitting near the window watching to see if anyone was coming. The wolf then looked back to Emma, "No one's looking, you can end all of this, he only wants me...I can make a move to attack you I'm strong enough to do that, then you can pull the trigger." ,Skylar said quietly so that only the sheriff would hear her.

"Why does this...vampire want you dead so bad?" ,Emma asked as she quirked a brow. She then looked to Henry and Donovan before quickly looking to Regina then back to Skylar, "I can't just shoot you, for one I'm pretty sure that rather large man over there keeping watch with my son with rip me limb from limb, but for some reason Henry doesn't want you dead despite the fact that you've put everyone's lives in danger and I told him I wouldn't, so tell me what's your history?" ,she continued. "I have a funny feeling you're not really the big bad wolf. Not the fairytale version at least."

The wolf cringed as the bite mark on her neck as well as a few other deep cuts on her body began to heal. "No, not exactly. In fact I'm not even in that book I'm not anyone important. Well I wasn't...I was born in the forest a long, long time ago before most of the residents here even lived there I'm part of a whole different kind of magic, an old magic...some call it a curse I call it a gift. I was with my father hunting for deer when the village was attacked, despite popular belief we didn't hunt humans. Unfortunately not all wolves were as...kind to humans as we were, mainly because most werewolves lose control over their minds and bodies once the wolf takes over, Wolves like Donovan and I never had to experience that problem. These symbols on our bodies help protect us from many things, they allow us to shift at will and stay the same while in wolf form. They also protect us from curses. The older we get the stronger we get as do our symbols." ,Skylar explained so that Emma would understand her history better which would help her understand what was going on now. "Donovan and I fled after the attack, our entire village was slaughtered all because of fear and misunderstanding. We found the twins hiding in the woods near our village, all of us ran from the forest. When the curse was cast we were far enough away to not end up in StoryBrooke but due to the symbols on our bodies we were sent somewhere else, it was a place where we faced things just as dark as us, a place called the shadowlands." ,Skylar continued as she looked to Regina who had made her way over and sat down at the edge of the couch.

"That's where you met Cassius." ,Regina commented before letting out a sigh and looking to Emma. "Why do you still have that gun pointed? She's not going to do anything."

"Yeah and I'm supposed to trust you why?" ,Emma snapped back in response before shooting a glare at Regina.

"Anyway..." ,Skylar interrupted when she seen the look on Regina's face. "Yes, that is where I met Cassius. The man seemed kind at first, offered his guidance to my pack and I. After a while his guidance seemed to be more controlling, we became his hitmen of sorts. He promised that we would one day get our revenge for the slaughter of our family and friends but a few years ago after we found out about StoryBrooke we looked to find a way to get here when we did Cassius showed his true colors. He never had any intentions of letting us leave, tried to lock us away and let his animals feed off of us, turn us into slaves. We broke out and attacked him, we attacked him because of what he made us endure while he had us locked away. I almost killed him I wish I had. He was weakened when the portal was opened, there wasn't a lot of time so I had to go. Cassius must've had enough strength to jump through with us, I went rogue on him that's why he wants me dead...I only came here to kill those hunters and raise some trouble for the mayor, that changed when I got to know her." The wolf cringed again as the last of the cuts on her body healed before sitting up. "If you won't kill me to get rid of him, then I'll kill him. If I don't he'll just keep hurting people and..." ,Skylar began but stopped.

"What...and what?" ,Emma asked as she looked into the wolf's eyes. She could tell Skylar was holding something back, Emma always knew when someone wasn't telling the full truth.

"And if he came through, he may have brought others." ,Skylar stated before standing up and looking to Donovan. "Stay here, make sure they're safe, I'll go take care of Cassius and find out if anything else came through with him." ,the wolf continued before turning towards the door.

"Wait, I'm going with you" ,Emma stated before standing up as well. She then looked to Regina, "I'm coming back for my son" ,she stated in a bitter tone. Just as Skylar went to reach for the doorknob Donovan ran over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "The town's coming for Regina" ,the wolf stated before looking to the mayor. "I'll deal with it".

"No, no I got this" ,Emma stated before opening the door.

As soon as the door opened the crowd began to yell and scream, they all wanted Regina's head now that they had their memories back. "Alright everyone BACK OFF!" ,Emma shouted but it didn't work. The sheriff tried her best to hold everyone off but only when Charming and Snow came rushing towards the crowd and getting their attention was the sheriff able to get them to disperse. Emma looked to the two wide eyed as they stood in front of her. Almost immediately Emma was grabbed up into a tight hug by both of her parents.

"Stay here, it's seems like you have some catching up to do...family is the most important thing we have" ,Skylar told Emma as she stepped outside. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this" ,the wolf continued before shifting and running off before Emma could argue.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been almost four hours since Skylar had left. Henry had fallen asleep on one of the couches and both Donovan and Regina were practically glued to the window, watching and waiting for Skylar to return. Both had looks of deep concern on their faces, wondering whether or not Skylar would make it back. Eventually, Emma and David made their way over to the two and the sheriff let out a sigh, "Maybe I should go and see what's going on. Donovan, where is what's his face being held?" ,the sheriff asked as she took a look out the window herself.

"I can't let you do that...I'm sorry, Sky can handle it don't worry" ,Donovan said in response even though he was unsure that she really could handle what she had went to face.

Regina could hear the uncertainty in Donovan's voice and it worried her even more, "If she can't handle it herself then I'm going to help..." ,Regina began as she looked to Donovan. "Where is she Donovan? I need to find her and if you don't help me then I will make you" ,she continued in a threatening tone.

"Oh, and how do you plan to do that?" ,Donovan replied as he took a step closer to Regina and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't threaten me Regina, I'm in no mood to argue with anyone. If I let you go out there and you get hurt Skylar will never forgive me, so do what you want to me, the only person I take orders from isn't here right now in fact I don't even know if she's alive anymore...I can't...I can't feel her. Our bond is weakening" ,he continued as he quickly turned away from Regina and the other two while fighting back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Bond?" ,Emma asked curiously.

"Yeah...we've been part of the same pack for almost two hundred years. With time a bond builds and as time passes it gets stronger. We can sense each other in ways, like if one of us is scared, or in danger that way the rest of the pack can find each other when one of us is in trouble. The only way the bond is broken is if we're too far away from each other or..." ,Donovan began in response before he was cut off by David.

"If you die" ,David said before letting out a sigh. Even though the town was in danger because of Skylar, David could see how hurt Donovan looked at the thought of losing her and that told him there was good inside the beast before him and that meant there was good inside Skylar as well. It meant there was love in their hearts, the wolves were bonded by pure love and no matter how what they couldn't be pure evil because of the love they had. "Mary Margaret, stay with Henry and the girls. Donovan, let's go" ,he stated as he placed a hand on Donovan's shoulder.

Donovan looked to David and raised an eyebrow, "Why would you want to help us? Look what we've done, we're monsters" ,he said in response before turning to look out the window again. "Good isn't supposed to save evil, good is supposed to destroy evil" ,Donovan continued in a quiet tone.

"Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you're evil? That you don't care about anyone? That you really have no remorse or feeling inside your heart?" ,David began in response. "Donovan, I know that you not only care about Skylar but you care about the people of this town as well, with a few exceptions of course but wanting to hurt those who hurt you doesn't make you evil it makes you just like everyone else. Emma filled me in on your pack's story and we can all sit down and have a nice long chat later but right now I'm offering you my help are you gonna take it or not?" ,David continued.

Donovan took a deep breath then looked to David and nodded his head, "Alright...alright but stay close to me, that way if we run into danger I can keep you safe and get you back here to your family. I don't know if it's too late for Skylar but I'll be damned if I let a father who's just been reunited with his daughter die on my watch" ,Donovan said in response. "You're right David, despite everything that's happened tonight. We're not evil, we're just misunderstood. Thank you...for understanding, your the only one besides Regina who does understand".

"It's in my nature to see the good in people" ,David began with a smile before placing a hand on Donovan's shoulder. "Now, let's go make sure your family is okay" ,he continued before opening the front door. Before David could step outside Donovan had already shifted and led the way out the door. The massive beast sniffed the air then looked to David who nodded then followed him.

Donovan led the way to the docks and into an abandoned boat house. The wolf stopped for a moment before shifting back to human form. He had only shifted into wolf form while roaming the streets in case anything tried to attack them. "Rumpelstiltskin has Cassius locked up in here, Skylar should be here and Cassius should be dead by now if Skylar succeeded in what she came here to do that is" ,Donovan stated before opening a door to what looked like an office. When the two walked inside they could see Cassius in the cage Rumpelstiltskin and the others locked him in. "Where's Skylar and the pups?" ,Donovan asked in a demanding tone as David pointed his gun at Cassius.

Before Cassius could answer the door to the office opened again and Skylar along with the others walked inside. "We're right here and we have a big problem" ,Skylar stated as she walked over to Cassius' cage and glared at the vampire.

"What? Why didn't you kill him? What's going on?" ,Donovan asked in response.

"Because if he dies, all hell will break loose...literally" ,Skylar began in response. "The fucker made a deal with Hades, you know god of the underworld...we can't kill him...he's a key" ,the wolf continued as she paced back and forth.

"What do you mean a key?" ,David interjected as he looked around at everyone in the room.

Skylar looked to David then to Donovan and the twins, "If he dies a portal to the underworld opens and everything that's down there will be freed into the world, including Hades himself. If the people here thought we were bad then they are definitely not prepared for what will happen if this son of a bitch gets killed. The underworld is filled with things that nightmares are made of...it's filled with pure evil and that asshole is the fucking key to the world's end" ,Skylar explained. "So now we have to think of a plan B. Any ideas?"

"Why go through all the trouble of planning when all you have to do is sacrifice yourself and I will leave this pathetic little world alone" ,Cassius interrupted in a weak tone.

"Nobody else is going to die, we will find a way to fix this. Like it or not Cassius, good will always win, you will be taken down" ,David stated as he looked to the four wolves standing next to him.

"What do you mean good? Look at what's going on around you, how can anyone who's caused this be good?" ,Skylar growled out in response. "If I knew for sure he would keep his word I would've done it already. Plus it doesn't help that I've had the twins in my ear for the last four hours giving me reasons not too".

David looked to Skylar and sighed but then a smile formed on his face, "We'll talk about all of that later, right now we've got a plan B to create" ,he began in response before looking to Cassius. "How long will this cage hold him?" ,David asked as he looked the cage over.

"As long as no one frees him the cage will hold him as long as we want it to. The bars are silver and laced with vervain, they're also engraved with ancient symbols that make him weaker. Rumpelstiltskin is working on a barrier for the office so that no one but him and myself can enter, we don't want anyone from town to come in here and drive a stake in his heart" ,Skylar began in response. "If you're serious about plan B and keeping me alive then we're gonna take every precaution we can until we figure everything out, so that means this boat house has to be off limits to everyone in town and he needs to be checked on daily, Rumpel and I can do that...we need to figure something out and fast I don't want him somehow worming his way out of this. It would be hard for him to do but I've learned to never underestimate him, it'd be wise for people to fear him even in his weakened state" ,the wolf continued with a serious tone.

"Okay then, we will figure something out, for now let's get that barrier put up and get to planning" ,David said in response before leaving the office. The rest of the group followed him and once they were all out the door Rumpel put the barrier up and JC offered to keep watch with Jamie for the night. David and the other two wolves made their way back towards Regina's mansion to start planning things out, while they walked they kept a look out for anything else that could've possibly came through the portal with Skylar's pack.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok so in this chapter I'm gonna focus more on Regina and Skylar. I will get back to the drama and dark stuff soon I promise. Small time skip to after the meeting at Regina's. **

It was a little past midnight when everyone began to leave Regina's. Emma offered to take Henry with her and her parents, well more like insisted on it and Donovan helped persuade Regina to let it happen. With a bit of hesitation Regina finally gave in and let her son leave with Emma and her parents. A sigh left Regina's lips as she watched Henry get into Emma's car, it was difficult to let him go but she knew he would probably be safer with them for the time being until they all knew for sure the town was safe.

Skylar went to walk out of Regina's house, feeling as if the woman probably wanted some space from her after what had happened. "I'll have Donovan keep watch over you tonight, I'm gonna head to the boat house and keep watch with the twins" ,the wolf stated quietly as she walked past Regina.

"How about you let Donovan go to the boat house and you stay with me? I-I want_ you_ here not Donovan, no offense" ,Regina said in response making Skylar stop and turn to face her. "You look like you could use a shower, ya know clean all of that blood and grime off of yourself" ,Regina continued before grabbing Skylar's hand and leading her back into the house.

Donovan looked to Skylar as Regina brought her back into the house, "Change of plans boss?" ,he asked before smiling a bit. "I had a feeling the mayor would want you here with her more then she would me, I'll head to the boat house and sit with the twins. Regina's right you should get yourself cleaned up and rest a bit. You've taken a beating tonight and even I want you to relax before going back out there" ,Donovan continued before grabbing Skylar up into a tight hug. "She was worried sick about you, both of us were" ,he whispered before letting go and saying his goodbyes and exiting the mansion.

After Regina closed the front door and locked it she looked to Skylar, "Follow me, I'll show you where the bathroom is" ,she stated before leading the way upstairs and to the bathroom near her room. Regina grabbed a few towels and a washcloth from the closet and handed them to Skylar. "I'll be in my room when you're done" ,Regina told the wolf before exiting the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. When she got into her room she put on her pajamas and sat down on the end of her bed.

Skylar stood in the shower letting the hot water wash away the blood and dirt she had all over her body while thinking of everything that had happened earlier in the day. The wolf's heart was filled with regret , she felt terrible about what she had done to Regina and couldn't understand why the woman would still want her around after the trouble she had caused. When Skylar finished washing up she turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off before getting dressed. The wolf looked at herself in the large mirror over the sink and sighed before tears began to stream from her eyes, "Monster" ,she said quietly as she looked at her reflection, feeling disgusted with herself. The wolf simply stood there, unsure if whether or not she should face Regina just yet. Before she could make up her mind the door to the bathroom opened and Regina walked in. Skylar broke down as soon as she felt the woman's body press against her back while her arms slowly wrapped around her waist.

"Shh...stop crying...please...please Skylar...I forgive you..." ,Regina began before turning Skylar around to face her. She looked deeply into the wolf's eyes before kissing her lips softly. "You didn't know...I know you wouldn't have done what you did if you knew" ,she continued before taking Skylar's hand and leading her to the bedroom. When they got into the room Regina shut her door then pulled Skylar in and kissed her hard and passionately, putting every ounce of love she felt for the beast into the kiss.

After a few moments Skylar pulled away from the kiss and looked into Regina's eyes, "I-I could've...I could've killed you, I-I don't know how I could've been so stupid...I know I can't live without you and yet I almost took your life all because I thought you betrayed me. I should have known better" ,the wolf stated before looking to the floor with shame written all over her face.

Regina placed a finger on Skylar's lips to quiet the wolf as she brought her other hand up and slid it under Skylar's t-shirt before gently running her nails over the wolf's toned stomach, "Stop explaining yourself...I probably would have done the same thing, hell you probably would be dead if the shoe was on the other foot" ,Regina began before leaning forward and planting a trail of soft kisses up Skylar's neck. When she reached Skylar's ear she bit down softly before whispering, "We're both still alive so...let's forget about what happened earlier for now". Regina then gently ran her tongue over Skylar's earlobe before nipping at it again, "Touch me, Skylar" ,she continued before grabbing at the wolf's belt and pulling her towards the bed.

As Regina pulled the wolf let her lead and soon she found herself looking down at Regina while she stood at the end of the bed positioned between the woman's legs. Skylar could hear Regina's heart race and smell her arousal as she watched the woman unbutton her silk pajama top. The wolf swallowed hard as Regina unfastened the last button and let her top slide off of her body revealing her perfect breasts. Without hesitation Skylar leaned down and kissed Regina's full lips while slowly climbing on top of the woman and gently laying her down. As they kissed passionately, Skylar felt Regina tug at the bottom of her shirt and broke the kiss to let the woman slide it off of her before their lips crashed together again.

Regina moaned softly against Skylar's lips as she brought her hands down to get to work on unbuckling the wolf's belt. When she finally got the belt off she threw it to the side before undoing Skylar's jeans and sliding them off of her body along with her boxers and tossing those to the floor as well. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this" ,Regina growled huskily into Skylar's ear before licking and sucking at the wolf's neck and clawing up and down her back.

"I think I have a pretty good idea" ,Skylar breathed huskily in response before reaching up and grabbing a fistful of Regina's hair and pulling her head back to expose the woman's neck so that she could bite and suck at her sweet flesh before running her tongue down her body. When Skylar reached the waistband of Regina's pants she took them off and threw them to the floor before looking into Regina's eyes and lowering her head between the woman's legs. Skylar then began to kiss Regina's thighs softly making the woman's breathing become heavy and her body tremble with anticipation.

"Mmmm, Skylar...make love to me" ,Regina moaned softly as she reached down to run her hands through Skylar's soft hair. After a few more seconds Regina felt Skylar's tongue run up her slit before it pushed past her lips and began moving over her clit at a rapid pace. "OHHHHHHHH...FUCK!" ,Regina groaned out in pleasure as she arched her back while pulling Skylar's head down more and rolling her hips, intensifying the pleasure she was feeling. It had been a while since Regina had been touched like this so it didn't take long before she could feel a burning in her abdomen and her back arch as she came hard. She continued to moan loudly as she rode out her orgasm. After her body relaxed a bit, Regina rolled them both over so she was now sitting on top of Skylar's tongue.

The wolf wrapped her arms around Regina's thighs as the woman began to ride her tongue while moaning out her name. After a few more moments Skylar slid out from underneath Regina and position herself behind the woman before having Regina position herself on her hands and knees. The wolf then slid two long slender fingers inside of Regina's warm wet folds and thrust them in and out slowly while pressing her nude body against her and reaching around and cupping one of Regina's breasts with her other hand and squeezing it hard while using her thumb and forefinger to pinch and tease the woman's hard nipple.

"Sky...SKYLAR...OH, Skylar...fuck me...FUCK ME HARD! UHHHHHH!" ,Regina cried out as she slammed her body into Skylar moving with each thrust the wolf delivered with her fingers. The woman was in complete ecstasy already and when Skylar added another finger Regina threw her head back and then turned to look at Skylar with a burning desire in her eyes while she panted and continued to moan. "I-I-I'm gonna...CUUUUUMMMM! Ohhhhhhh!". No sooner then the words left Regina's lips she felt her body tremble and her cum drip down her thighs before her body collapsed onto the bed while Skylar slowly removed her fingers and began kissing the back of her neck softly while she came down from her high. Regina took a few moments to catch her breath and regain her strength before rolling Skylar onto her back and kissing the wolf roughly, biting and sucking on her lower lip before pulling away and looking into Skylar's eyes while smirking seductively, "My turn" ,she whispered huskily before sliding down Skylar's body and burying her face between the woman's legs. A soft moan escaped Regina's lips when she tasted how sweet Skylar was and her eyes rolled back while she licked and sucked, clawing at the soft flesh of Skylar's thighs, breaking the skin and leaving some nice claw marks on the woman.

Skylar growled out lowly as she brought her hands down and wrapped her fingers in Regina's hair and tugged gently while thoroughly enjoying how the woman's tongue felt. "Fuck you're good at that" ,the wolf moaned softly making Regina move her tongue even faster. After a few moments Skylar's body tightened up and she gripped Regina's hair hard as she came for her. When she was finished she pulled Regina up so that they were face to face and looked into her eyes as she held the woman close. "I love you" ,Skylar whispered softly as she placed a hand on Regina's cheek and ran her thumb over the woman's lips.

A soft smile came across Regina's lips before she softly kissed Skylar's thumb and brought a hand up and placed it on top of hers before softly kissing her palm a few times while holding her hand in hers. "I love you too" ,Regina whispered in response before leaning down and kissing Skylar's lips. Regina reached a hand down and pulled the covers over the both of them without breaking the kiss for even a second, the two laid there for a while simply kissing and holding each other close before finally drifting off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms. Every problem and worry they had seemed to fade for the moment as they let themselves get caught up in one another.


	16. Chapter 16

The morning sun shone brightly through the window as Regina opened her eyes and smiled before kissing Skylar's lips. "Mm, good morning" ,she whispered softly as she ran her fingertips over Skylar's upper arm. "I'm gonna hop in the shower before everyone gets here, wanna join me?" ,Regina asked before biting her bottom lip. She then sat up and got off of the bed before making her way to the bathroom. Regina turned on the water and adjusted the temperature before stepping in. Another smile came across her face when the shower door slid open and Skylar stepped in behind her.

"Here..." ,Skylar said as she grabbed the bottle of body wash from the rack and opened it. "Let me wash you up" ,the wolf continued as she squeezed some onto a washcloth and lathered it in. As Skylar began to wash Regina she kissed her shoulder softly before running the cloth over it. She thoroughly washed the woman head to toe before Regina grabbed the washcloth and returned the favor. After the two rinsed off they stood under the stream of hot water holding each other as they kissed hungrily. Finally the two got out and turned the water off before drying off and getting dressed.

The two made their way downstairs just as Emma knocked on the door. Regina opened the door with a smile on her face that threw Emma and the rest of the people with her off guard. "Good morning, come on in I was just about to start breakfast" ,Regina stated before stepping aside and letting everyone in.

"She seems...different...happier dare I say" ,Mary Margaret whispered to Emma as they walked towards the dining room. Henry made his way past the two and made his way over to the couch and sat down before grabbing the remote and turning on the television. Both Emma and Mary Margaret along with David made their way into the dining room and sat down at the table while Regina closed the door behind Donovan and the twins who also began making their way to the table.

Once everyone was sitting down Regina placed mugs on the table for everyone along with cream and sugar. "Skylar is making a pot of coffee and heating up water for cocoa" ,she told everyone with a smile. After a few moments Skylar came into the room and set the pot of coffee down as well as a kettle of hot water and packets of hot cocoa. "Help yourselves while I cook up something for us to eat while we chat" ,Regina continued before making her way into the kitchen with Skylar following close behind.

"Okay I'm officially weirded out, why is Regina being so nice?" ,Emma asked as she looked to everyone at the table. She made a cup of coffee after seeing the twins sipping from their own cups. To say the sheriff didn't fully trust Regina yet was an understatement but if the woman carried on with this new attitude Emma knew she may just be able to get along with her, if not for herself then for Henry's sake.

After a little while Regina came back into the dining room and set down a platter with pancakes and sausages on it. "Sky, can you grab plates and silverware for everyone?" ,she began before looking towards the parlor. "HENRY, BREAKFAST" ,Regina continued before she took a seat at the head of the table. A few moments after Regina sat down Skylar came in and set the plates and forks down on the table like Regina had asked. The mayor smiled at the wolf, "Thank you" ,she stated before biting her lower lip. The woman then took a deep breath and turned her attention to everyone else at the table. Before she could open her mouth to speak though, Henry interrupted.

"Can I have some whipped cream and cinnamon for the cocoa?" ,Henry asked as he began to mix a packet into a cup of hot water.

"Yeah, I got it. Carry on, I can still hear everything being said" ,Skylar stated with a smile before making her way into the kitchen once more to grab what Henry had requested. When she came back she set the cinnamon and whipped cream down in front of Henry before patting him on the head, "There ya go pup, enjoy" ,the wolf stated with a smile before sitting down next to Regina and JC who gave her a look then smirked devilishly.

"You guys totally fucked last night!" ,JC blurted out causing Skylar to slap her on the back of the head hard. "OUCH, fuck Skylar!" ,the pup growled out before looking around at everyone else sitting at the table. "OOOOHHHH, Sorry...forgot there was a kid present" ,she continued when her eyes fell on Henry who was shaking cinnamon on top of his cocoa. "Forget I said that okay".

Henry snickered and shook his head, "Forget you said what?" ,he responded before taking a sip from his cup then setting it down so he could load up his plate. "So, what's the plan guys?" ,he asked curiously hoping to be a part of anything that was going to happen.

"Well...for starters, we're gonna have to figure out a way to open a portal to send Cassius back to where he came from" ,David began but stopped when Emma put her hand up.

"I don't know if Henry should really be involved in all of this" ,she stated before looking to Regina. "I mean what do you think? Seeing as we're...Seeing as technically we are both Henry's parent I'd like your opinion on this too" ,Emma continued.

Regina took a sip from her cup then looked to Henry before turning her attention to Emma, "You're right Ms. Swan, I think for Henry's safety he should continue being a kid and not worry about what we're dealing with at the moment" ,she said in response as she made a plate for herself and Skylar. "When you're finished eating I want you to go up to your room and play your video game or read until we're done talking" ,Regina continued before taking a bite of her food.

"Oh come on mom..." ,Henry began to argue but was cut off by David.

"Not another word Henry, listen to your...your mothers" ,David told the boy in a slightly stern tone.

Henry let out an angry sigh but listened and quietly finished his food before making another cup of cocoa and bringing it to his room with him. When he got into his room he grabbed a walkie talkie from his top drawer and turned it on. He had taped the other one to the set underneath the dining room table and jammed the talk button in place the night before while everyone else was preoccupied, knowing he probably wasn't going to be involved in the planning. A smile came across the boy's face as he began to hear everyone's voices and he laid down on his bed while listening into the meeting.

"Alright, so a portal" ,David began as soon as Henry was out of sight. "We're gonna have to find a way to open one that will send Cassius back to his own world. Problem is, portals aren't exactly easy to open without certain objects like magic beans" ,he continued with a sigh. "Last I checked, we don't exactly have any magic beans just lying around StoryBrooke".

"There's gotta be another way, has anyone spoke with ? Maybe he could help" ,Mary Margaret interjected. "I mean he knows more about magic and portals then anyone here" ,she continued before taking a sip of her coffee.

After talking and discussing things a bit more the group sat quietly for a bit before finally deciding that Skylar would speak with seeing as she seemed to be a friend of his. It was rare for to consider anyone a friend so knowing Skylar and him seemed to be pretty close everyone thought it was best that the wolf sought out his help rather then someone else. While the rest of the group wasn't looking Skylar reached under the table and quietly grabbed the walkie talking and slid it into her pocket nonchalantly before pushing her chair out and excusing herself from the table. As everyone began chatting a bit the wolf made her way up to Henry's room and knocked on his door.

When Henry heard the knock he quickly turned his walkie talkie off and slid it underneath his pillow before shouting, "Come in" and grabbing a comic book from his bedside table and opening it to a random page to pretend he had been reading the entire time he was up there. When Skylar walked in Henry looked to her and smiled, "Oh hey Skylar, is the meeting over?" ,he asked before looking back to his comic book.

"I think you already know the answer to that" ,Skylar said in response before letting out a laugh. The wolf then pulled the walkie talkie from her pocket and held it out in front of her. "I have to say I'm impressed kid, I had no idea that it was there until I happened to bump into it with my leg" ,Skylar continued before pulling the chair away from Henry's desk and taking a seat next to his bed. "I know you want to be a part of all this kid but the field work is too dangerous, how about I make you a deal though?"

"What kind of deal?" ,Henry asked with a sound of relief in his voice. He had really thought he was going to get into trouble for the walkie talkie when Skylar had pulled it out and he really wasn't in the mood to get lectured.

"I'm gonna hold onto this walkie that I found and I want you to report anything suspicious you see around town. I know I'm not supposed to tell you anything about this but Cassius may not have been the only thing that came through that portal besides us" ,Skylar began in a quiet tone. "I don't want you going off to investigate anything now understand? I just want you to tell me if you see anyone new in town or anything that seems off okay?" ,the wolf continued in a serious tone.

Henry's eyes lit up and a huge smile came across his face, "Yeah, totally and I promise I won't go looking for trouble and I won't let you down" ,he said in response.

Skylar nodded and returned the smile before standing up, "Alright...partner" ,the wolf stated before holding her hand out. When Henry grabbed her hand the wolf shook his, "We have a deal" ,Skylar continued before releasing the boy's hand. "But yeah...I came up to tell you the meeting's over and you can come hang out with us all now". The wolf winked at the boy before leaving the room and making her way downstairs, Henry following close behind.


End file.
